Extremes
by Daemon's Eyes
Summary: They were building a pillow fort. That seemed innocent enough, but they were Vongola. They don't do half measures.


Title: Extremes

Summary: They were building a pillow fort. That seemed innocent enough, but they were Vongola. They don't do half measures.

.

* * *

"Byakuran!" Tsuna gasps, flames flickering out as he tumbles into the Gesso leader's office by the floor to ceiling window. "Byakuran, please. I need help."

"What can I do for you, Tsunayoshi-kun? Perhaps some Chamomile tea? You look rather..." Byakuran trails off as he takes in the rumpled and exhausted twenty-two year old.

The expression Tsuna tried to hide so pathetically was heartbreaking.

"Frazzled," Byakuran decides. No one said he didn't have tact.

"They... they just turned on me. After all these years spent together..." Tsuna barks out a laugh but it breaks half way through and turns into a sob. "It just gave them insight as to how to bring me down." Tsuna stumbles to the couch and collapses, flopping over until he was spread along the entirety.

"Start from the beginning, Tsunayoshi-kun. I can't help if I don't know what I'm helping with." Byakuran stands from his swivel chair behind the desk and makes his way over to sits at the edge of the couch near Tsuna's waist. He pauses then, unsure how to comfort the man.

The Decimo has an arm across his eyes and a defeated, blank voice - as if holding back tears. "Hayato... him and all of my guardians... even the Varia." The arm fell to his chest and he gazes up at Byakuran, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It was a coup."

Out of all the things Tsuna could have said, that was the furthest from Byakuran's mind. It had seemed like they would follow Tsuna, right until their death and beyond. His thoughts must have shown on his face because he got a cynical laugh as a reply to his silent question.

"I know," Tsuna whispers, mind already far away.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Juudaime. I truly am, but the way this is going we won't win with your careless strikes."_

"_Hayato... what are you trying to say?"_

"_This extremely isn't good of us, but we need a good, strong leader for this war."_

"_Ryohei... Takeshi, talk some sense into them!"_

"_I'm sorry, Tsuna."_

_The weapon flashed in an arc._

* * *

"I'll lend you my resources and men," Byakuran promises, his usual smile gone from the seriousness of the situation.

Tsuna pushes off the couch, leaping at Byakuran and hugging the life out of the mafia boss. "Thank you! Thank you, Byakuran. With your help I know I can defeat the Arcobaleno."

Byakuran pulls back and stares at Tsuna in shock. What? "Tsunayoshi-kun, why are you fighting the-" Byakuran was cut off as Tsuna sprints for the doors.

"We'll need every weapon in the base!" Tsuna calls over his shoulder, out the door before Byakuran can blink.

The white-haired man smirks. It's nice of those Guardians to make Tsuna dirty himself with revenge.

This would be the tipping point.

* * *

The thick walls of the Vongola underground training room absorbed the noise readily, and the room itself was as big as a soccer field. Today, the usual training structures, like obstacle courses and equipment, had been removed.

The former Guardians of the Decimo stood in a loose semi-circle in the far corner of the room in an attempt to get privacy.

The Varia were in another corner, grumbling to themselves. They hadn't heard of the decision to overthrow Tsuna, but by the time they did, Tsuna had left. If they broke off now to form their own separate group they would lose cover, and the Arcobaleno would easily pick them off.

"Was it the right choice?" mutters a somber Lambo.

There is no reply, but Hayato looks away and Chrome worries the trident in her hands, shooting looks at Mukuro.

Just then there's a war cry.

"Tsuna!" shouts Takeshi, instantly recognizing the voice.

They rush outside to see a massacre. Byakuran's guardians had caught the Arcobaleno with a surprise attack, raining down killing blows with their weapons before dropping from the industrial vents above to take out the survivors. The same plan Tsuna suggested to them before he was betrayed. Tsuna's team is now pummelling their prey viciously.

Ryohei catches sight of Byakuran, who's holding down a struggling Reborn for Tsuna.

"Don't do this, Tsuna. Not to me." Reborn's play on Tsuna's soft heart was rejected as the brunet steps up and accepts a weapon from Byakuran.

"I'm sorry, Reborn, but you chose the wrong enemy," Tsuna says, staring down at the defeated Reborn with a blank expression.

Reborn looks around for help but the rest of the Arcobaleno are dead, taken out from the surprise attack. Tsuna raises his weapon without hesitation and aims straight for Reborn's face. The blow would kill him instantaneously, without any pain. It was the least he could do for the man who raised him.

The pillow slaps Reborn with a puff. Tsuna brings the pillow over his head and hits Reborn again, the chest this time for a double tap. Then he gestures Byakuran up, helping Reborn stand and looking smug as the hitman trudges to the 'dead' corner.

"Vicious," murmurs Hibari with an appreciative expression.

There's a break as Tsuna consults with Byakuran on how their pillow fort will look. Soon the two bosses turn to their opponents as Bluebell takes charge of design. The Guardians emerge from their pillow fort then, the Varia grumbling but doing so as well.

"Tsuna," Hayato tries first. "We were in the wrong. Won't you forgive us?"

"It's too late, Hayato. We are now enemies." Tsuna looks sad as he says it, but determined.

Everyone lines up in parallel. Each side with pillows in their hands. On a silent command they charge forward. It was a massacre - bodies walking to the dead corner, people tripping over pillows.

Bel hisses at another monotone insult from Fran and drops his small throw pillows, flicking out his knives instead. Lussuria intervenes quickly but Squalo gets riled up and swings his long body pillow around. Xanxus drops his pillow as well and out come the guns.

Chaos descends.

Hayato rolls his eyes when Hibari escapes after them, his dual pillows abandoned for tonfa.

Then they hear a scream from Lambo, turning in time to see the aftermath of Mukuro's attack.

"Mukuro you traitor!" Lambo stomps his foot and snatches up a pillow, throwing it at Mukuro who dodges it, the weapon sailing across the room and hitting Torikabuto.

"Lambo, you can't be a zombie," Tsuna reminds the teen.

Mukuro strolls towards Byakuran, a smirk on his face that only grows wider when he holds out a hand. Tsuna watches in horror as Byakuran shakes hands with him.

"No. I can't handle another betrayal! Byakuran please," Tsuna whimpers.

"You never win anyway, Tsunayoshi-kun. I had high expectations when I heard your precious Guardians over-ruled you, but it seems you are still far too soft." Byakuran hefts a pillow and the rest of the people still alive, half of Byakuran's -Daisy, Kikyo, Zakuro and Torikabuto- and all of Mukuro's -Chrome, Ken, Chikusa- turns to Tsuna in sync.

Tsuna plants his feet and waits for their first move. Daisy takes a step forward and Tsuna throws a pillow. Daisy ducks but Tsuna smacks him with another as he straightens. Then the brunet twirls and hits Fran in the stomach after ducking a swing from the Varia member.

* * *

"Oh God," mutters Hayato with a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

From the side lines the picture was ridiculously hilarious. They watch Tsuna charge forward recklessly, adorable as he smushes pillows onto people's faces to 'kill' them.

Takeshi tries to breathe deeply so he wouldn't either start laughing at the scene or tackle Tsuna into a hug at how cute he was.

* * *

Tsuna swings wildly at Mukuro who doges, but the illusionist's smirk falters when Tsuna lets go of the pillow mid-swing so that it flies forward and hits the previous Guardian's base - now Mukuro's base. It knocks into pillow walls and makes the whole thing collapse. Mukuro turns to Tsuna in shock, only to see a smug smile.

Tsuna throws himself the side in a roll when Mukuro charges him. Grabbing a fallen pillow, he leaps up and bumps Byakuran on the chin in an uppercut. He then tackles Mukuro, who threw the pillow but missed, and mushes a pillow onto his face.

There is only silence before everyone realizes that Tsuna just beat everybody. That had never happened before as Tsuna would normally die by sacrificing himself, or get hit when he was laughing too much. They must have really pissed him off with the whole overthrowing thing. Oops.

They grumble half-heartedly but they were smiling.

Teams are picked and their forts are rebuilt. They had a few more hours to get through before the power came back on. Not that Tsuna had anything to do with that.

* * *

.

A/N: Just imagine how big their pillow forts must be.


End file.
